Always do what Ma-Ma wants
by noodleon-off
Summary: Ma-Ma esta en la cima, tiene poder, dinero y la droga mas vendida del mercado, pero los placeres de la vida se han limitado a drogas y hacer sufrir a los débiles, su favorito es Techie sus ojos dentro del clan, pero últimamente la idea de recompensarlo a estado rondando en su cabeza después de varios incidentes cree tener la solución para que ella también gane ( Ma-Ma/Techie )
1. Prologo

Sip, les voy a contar la historia del por qué este fic. Hace como un mes (más o menos) descubrí la película de Dredd, yo estaba buscando películas con Domhnall gleeson, aunque al final la vi definitivamente por Lena Headey, en cuanto la termine quede perdidamente enamorada de Techie y Ma-ma, y a mi parecer hay cosas (muy claras por cierto) que comprueban que tenían algo, obviamente ocasionado por que Ma-ma podía hacer lo que quisiera con quien ella quisiera, pero aun así en toda la película con quien solía tener más cercanía (físicamente hablando y por esto que se entienda que ella de verdad disfrutaba haciéndolo sufrir) era con Techie.

Yo como soy muy amante de los romances tóxicos lo primero que hice fue buscar fics sobre ellos, pero me ocurrió lo peor que le puede pasar a gente como nosotros, nada más había un fic y la última actualización era del 2014 (música de terror*), así que esta es una suerte de continuación a ese fic, lo cierto es que solo el primer capítulo estará relacionado con el fic anterior y unos pequeños guiños como el título para que quede claro que fue su culpa que me tenga que sacrificar escribiendo XD, el resto será completamente hecho por mí incluyendo esta introducción.

La verdad es que también planeo usar esto para practicar mi Smut, porque nunca antes lo he escrito, espero que lo disfruten.

Information sobre el fic

Titulo: What Ma-Ma Wants.

Por: hoagie

Link: s/9630509/1/What-Ma-Ma-Wants

(intentó hacer esto lo más legal posible, no me juzguen le estoy poniendo mucho esfuerzo a esta historia)

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

XxX Techie XxX

-Sujétenlo que no se mueva

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar tenía a seis hombres encima de mí, arrastrándome hasta un viejo sillón, me sujetaron de los hombros, brazos y piernas.

-No por favor, le dije que podía ser útil, tiene que creerme.

-Claro que te creo, pudiste hacer la estación de vigilancia y pudiste hackear las cámaras de peach trees en un dia.

Se acercó y sujeto mi cara entre sus manos, acariciando mis mejillas

-Sé que puedo confiar en lo que me dices, en tus habilidades, pero tus ojos pueden fallar, puede que no vean un detalle, pueden estar cansados y ver borroso, pero creo que podemos hacer al respecto, conseguí algo para ti. Sujétenle la cabeza.

\- NO POR FAVOR NO

Intente cerrar los ojos pero sus pulgares se enterraron arriba de mis parpados inferiores, el miedo comenzó a combinarse con un dolor agudo, en ese momento desperté cubierto de sudor frio y pegajosos. El sueño se ha vuelto cada vez menos frecuente; en estos cinco meses trabajando para ma-ma he aprendido a solo hacer mi trabajo sin preguntar y a mantenerme alejado de cualquier situación en la que corra peligro, eso incluye negarse a cualquier orden que ella de.

XxX Ma-Ma XxX

Ha sido una noche larga, sin sueños igual que todas en estos últimos años, siempre despierto más cansada y molesta, todavía era de madrugada pero definitivamente no podría volver a dormir. Al entrar en el baño se acercó a los ventanales que daban al interior del edificio y miro al vacío que se hacía desde el piso 200, apenas iba a amanecer por lo que la semi-oscuridad y la altura hacia parecer el interior de peach trees un profundo abismo que la succionaba, dio unos pocos pasos atrás hasta que la bañera la detuvo, se sentó en la orilla y abrió la llave del agua viendo cómo se llamaba lentamente, al entrar el agua tibia comenzó a destensar sus músculos, pero el dolor en la sien parecía hacerse más fuerte para su suerte siempre tiene una pequeña dotación de slo-mo en la mesita de al lado, solo estiro la mano para agarrar el que parecía estar más lleno, lo llevo a su boca y antes de que el sonido del inhalador se detuviera ya todo era diferente, el amanecer entro por el inmenso tragaluz del edificio eliminando el gris del concreto para volverlo todo naranja, brillante y cálido, el agua se calentó alrededor de su cuerpo y al mirar parecía estar dentro de un mar de diamantes de fantasía que se movían lentamente dentro de la bañera, durante estos minutos no tenía pasado, futuro o incluso presente, pero al pasar el efecto de la droga el dolor que sentía en los hombros se hizo más real y más fuerte, los años de prostitución, los golpes, las personas que la volvieron violenta; la muerte de Erick, los asesinatos que cometió y el uso de las drogas que la hicieron una persona fría; pero la combinación de todo esto con el poder y el dinero la hicieron desconfiada y sádica, (-solo vivo para regresar el daño que me hicieron y por qué nadie tenía el valor de enfrentarme y matarme-), la energía que le quedaba era gastada en el slo-mo y en el enfermo placer que le daba herir e intimidar, al cerrar los ojos pudo verlo en la habitación oscura y solo la luz de las pantallas iluminando su silueta, una de las comisuras de su boca se estiro formando una cínica sonrisa al recordar cómo él se tensa al poner una mano en su hombro, el ligero temblor que le da cuando se apoya en su espalda y finge estar interesada en los videos de la cámaras de vigilancia pero lo que más disfruta es cuando apoya la cara en su cuello tan cerca que puede escuchar cuando se agita su pulso y ve como el cierra los ojos, moviendo la boca en pequeños y silenciosos "no, por favor, no" mientras levanta su camiseta y pasa cualquier objeto afilado a lo largo de su blanco vientre rozándolo con los dedos mientras él se hunde lo más que puede en su silla, el recuerdo le hizo abrir los ojos él era más que un entretenimiento, él era una inversión, era junto con Caleb uno de los más importantes hombres bajo su mando, él era sus ojos en Peach Trees y los alrededores, pero sobre todo él era de su propiedad, por eso cuando hace unos días fue golpeado y asaltado para quitarle unos cuantos créditos que le dio como un refuerzo positivo por su trabajo se dio cuenta que tenía que cuidarlo mejor, no podía seguir manteniéndolo como un inútil tenía que enseñarle a no parecer un tiro al blanco, tenía que conseguir una forma de hacerlo capaz de más cosas pero sin perder el control sobre él, en lo que se le ocurría una forma de conseguirlo no podía dejarlo solo no con tanto idiota suelto es por eso que Noah un nuevo en el clan pero con mucha experiencia en las calles fue asignado para que fuera su guardaespaldas.

-¿Ma-ma?

Caleb apareció en el arco de la entrada al baño, ladeo la cabeza ligeramente para verlo-

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Voy a salir a comprobar las ventas de slo-mo fuera de Peach Trees, para hacer el informe de las ganancias y recoger el dinero, regreso en la tarde-

-perfecto, tenemos que analizar como expandir la droga, te poder retirar Caleb-

-Madi yo creo que tenemos que seguir pensando lo de la expansión todavía nos hace falta mucha gente-

-dije que te podías retirar Caleb-

-si Madi, te veo más tarde-

Los pasos se escucharon alejarse y luego el sonido de la puerta automática del departamento se cerró

-esta va a ser un largo y aburrido día, tendré que buscar algo divertido que hacer en el tiempo que regresa Caleb-

XxX Noah XxX

Intento ser buena persona, no soy un santo sé que lo que hago está mal pero nacer en barrios bajos no te enseña otra que sobrevivir a la vida difícil y seguir ese camino había parecido lo más fácil, ahora después de dos bandas (ambas ya extintas por culpa de los enfrentamiento) y unos años en la cárcel, creía que podía escapar de este mundo pero la verdad es que en todos estos años nunca aprendí a hacer otra cosa que disparar, drogarme y aceptar ordenes de algún idiota, ahora que quería iniciar una vida limpia resulta que no se iba a poder, nadie contrata a gente como yo y a menos de que aprenda a comer aire mi única opción es regresar a trabajar para algún clan, y hay uno en la zona que obtuvo mucho poder y dinero rápidamente por la nueva droga que trajeron, esa cosa es como flotar en una dimensión en la que la mierda no te llega al cuello y para mi suerte buscaban gente, en el poco tiempo que llevo dentro me han enseñado varias cosas como que el clan sea controlado por una mujer no significa que sea menos violento o salvaje que uno controlado por un hombre, segundo ha ma-ma la líder (una pequeña mujer violenta y calculadora que como solo alguien que ha tenido una vida dura puede ser) le gusta tener el control, pero también le gusta las personas inteligentes, desde el principio me asegure de causar una buena impresión en Caleb el segundo al mando, aceptar sus órdenes y demostrarle que podría ser valioso por mi experiencia, gracias a eso pude conseguir un nuevo trabajo dentro del clan para poder salir de las calles y no ser carne de cañón, Caleb y Ma-ma me asignaron como el guardaespaldas de un sujeto unos pocos años más joven que yo, tiene un aspecto frágil, es temeroso (algo me dice que tiene que ver con sus implantes oculares, Ma-ma se tuvo que haber encargó de que no fuera un paseo por el campo), su voz temblorosa y su tímida forma de andar le hacen parecer casi un niño claro si no fuera que él es un poco más alto que yo y que controla todo el maldito sistema de seguridad y vigilancia del mega-bloque, él es una de las razones por las que Ma-ma conquisto tan rápido peach trees a pesar de todas las bandas que había en el edificio, es obvio que se dio cuenta del valor del chico y que este no puede cuidarse solo, por eso ahora me toca trabajar para él y cuidarlo.

La primera vez que lo conocí me di cuenta de que él es bueno, muy callado, obsesionado con su trabajo (lo considera un asunto de vida o muerte), seguramente no estaba en sus planes terminar aquí pero aquí está igual que todos y su obvia cercanía (y miedo) con Ma-ma no le dejan tiempo para vivir o al menos tener algo que él pueda considerar vida, a la mejor lo que necesita es un poco de slo-mo una droga que lo ayude a escapar de su realidad pero él se niega a hacer cualquier cosa que lo distraiga de los monitores y otra cosa es que el solo hace lo que Ma-ma quiere.


	2. Capitulo 1

Cuando Noah entro de nuevo en la habitación encontró a Techie girado en su silla hacia un lado, con la cabeza hacia abajo mirando sus pies.

-Hey hombre ¿estás bien?, sé que el primer viaje esta raro, pero se siente genial es lo que engancha y te termina gustando-

Cuando levanto la cabeza pude ver que tenía los labios inflamados y un hilo de sangre corría por su barbilla

-creo que lo mejor es que regrese a vigilar-

-si está bien…adelante- pobre chico lo más seguro es que ma-ma se haya encargado hacerlo pasar por una pesadilla

*Sentence is death*

-Por qué no te tomas un descanso- dijo ma-ma sobre su hombro a cercando un inhalador de slo-mo a su boca, no entendía por qué ella quería que la persona encargada de la vigilancia probara la droga, (-tal vez quería poder controlarme con algo más que con el miedo o tal vez solo quería hacerlo para su propia diversión-), a pesar del miedo que le tenía prefería arriesgarse y rechazarlo, no podía estar bajo los efectos de las drogas y menos estando en el mismo cuarto a solas con ella, después de unos segundos ma-ma lo aparto de su boca y se alejó de su espalda liberando sus hombros, pero seguía detrás de él, ella es impredecible y violenta, podía sentirla mientras se movía alrededor de él, bajo la mirada para evitar cualquier contacto visual con ella, comenzó a ponerse nervioso cuando ella alejo su silla de las pantallas y luego pudo ver sus piernas cuando se puso entre él y el escritorio, sentándose en la mesa delante de él viéndolo, escucho el sonido del inhalador ser accionado, levanto la vista solo por el reflejo que le causo oírlo, cuando miro ma-ma tenía la vista fija en el mientras alejaba el slo-mo de su boca, antes de que pudiera reaccionar ella había lanzado su otra mano directo a su nariz apretándola y empujando su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras se acercaba a su cara y presiono sus labios contra los suyos, el shock le hizo perder el aliento, cuando intento respirar lo único que pudo jalar fue el aliento de ella combinado con la droga, el efecto fue inmediato el sonido de los ventiladores de las computadores se convirtieron en ecos profundos y lejanos, la calidez del ambiente debido al funcionamiento de todos los procesadores se hizo más intensa dando la sensación que él cuarto estaba más caliente, pero lo más interesante era el tiempo y los colores, lo primero que llamo su atención en realidad fue la visión de ma-ma alejándose lentamente, tan lento que parecía que no se movía, que ella se había quedado a unos centímetros de su cara, todo tan lento que le dio tiempo de mirar sus ojos verdes que parecían reflejar el resto de la gama de colores, cuando se dio cuenta que se había alejado, ella ya estaba recargada de nuevo en el escritorio y lo observaba pero su habitual mirada de fría indiferencia, había cambiado (o eso le parecía), por una expresión de calidez y curiosidad, como si le interesara en realidad los efectos que la droga podría tener en él, pero lo único que de verdad parecía llamar la atención de techie eran sus ojos los miles de colores que se desprendían a partir del verde de sus iris era llamativo y nuevo, después de tanto tiempo dentro de las gruesas paredes de gris concreto y el amarillo de la pobre iluminación del edificio; cualquiera que hubiera visto lo siguiente pensaría que el intentaba suicidarse, que parecía un estúpido insecto acercándose a una luz electrificada para morir de una forma espectacularmente dolorosa solo por levantarse lentamente de su silla y acercarse a la cara de ma-ma pero tenía que ver esos colores más de cerca, no me atrevía a superar su altura así me quede encorvado delante de ella, pude ver de frente esos colores y la manera en la que brillaban, con la lentitud con la que transcurría el tiempo apenas note cuando dos pequeñas manos caían sobre mis hombros y me empujaban hacia abajo, ahora ella estaba inclinada sobre mi apoyando su peso en mis hombros, luego de un lugar muy lejano pude escuchar mi nombre como si fuera un eco, desvié la mirada de sus ojos a sus labios y pude ver como las ultimas silabas se formaban en su boca, antes de darme cuenta un sentimiento de calidez había vuelto, el mismo que cuando ma-ma forzó el slo-mo en mi boca, ella tenía otra vez sus labios sobre los míos, sus manos viajaron de mis hombros a la cara, una rara sensación apareció en mi estómago y el miedo me hicieron cerrar los ojos cuando ella comenzó el beso y yo respondía, no sé si por el temor que le tenía o solo la emoción que me causaba cualquier tipo de cercanía con las personas, durante unos largos segundos podía escuchar solo nuestras respiración entre cortadas y el sonido húmedo de los labios al juntarse y separarse, pero deje de moverme cuando su lengua choco contra mis dientes, ella también se quedó quieta hasta que un instante después pude sentir como sus dedos se enterraban en la piel de mis mejillas abriendo mis quijadas, el temor y la emoción aumentaron y se convirtieron en un enorme impacto cuando su lengua lamio la mía, el nudo en mi estómago empezó a retorcerse duramente; una de sus manos fue a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y me acerco a ella, me sujete con fuerza a los reposabrazos de la silla y comenzó a marearme cuando decidí responder al beso que ma-ma había vuelto feroz, ahora las lenguas se enredaban, las respiraciones eran más pesadas, ella se alejaba y se acercaba solo para profundizar más, los sonidos eran más húmedos ahora; talvez era porque ella era la primera mujer que besaba en mucho tiempo o solo era el efecto que tenía en mi de manipularme tan fácilmente pero rápidamente me deje llevar; sus dientes comenzaron a juagar con mis labios atrapando el inferior y moliéndolo lentamente, en un momento cerro la boca muy fuerte, pude sentir un tirón y de repente sentí como el dolor se mezclaba con mi sangre y su saliva, trague este beso pero dentro de mi algo no pudo soportar más, abrí la boca cuando ella seguía sobre mí y solté un largo gemido que quedó atrapado en medio de los dos, cuando abrí los ojos asustado pude ver a ma-ma alejándose de mi igual que cualquier efecto de la droga, su mirada fría había regresado ahora me veía fijamente, pero no pude mantener la mirada y baje la cabeza, durante un minuto permaneció delante de mí y un incómodo silencio cayo pesado en el ambiente, hasta que ella paso por un lado mío empujando la silla y dejándome de lado, al final escuche como la puerta se abrió y se cerró muy fuerte, se había ido y yo todavía no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que había pasado, pocos instantes después entro Noah, hablo pero no pude entender lo que decía, solo le dije que debía volver al trabajo y me gire a la enorme pantalla de la computadora, limpie el hilo sangre que corría por mi boca con el dorso de mi mano e intentaba acomodarme en la silla para que Noah no pudiera notar la erección debajo de mi short.

*Sentence is death*

La puerta automática se cerró detrás de mí.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? (él no debía de haber reaccionado así, él debía de haberse asustado cuando forcé el slo-mo en su boca, él debía de tener miedo que yo estuviera tan cerca cuando todo su tiempo se volvía lento y volátil, pero definitivamente yo no debía reaccionar así, no sé qué carajos ocurrió pero cuando se acercaba lentamente a mi viéndome fijamente me di cuenta que tampoco podía desviar la mirada de su cara, vi su largo cabello y sus cejas rojizas casi rubias, sus pestañas casi transparentes, sus grandes ojos azules siempre tristes como los de un cachorro bajo la lluvia para cuando llegue a sus labios su cara ya estaba demasiado cerca de la mía, algo que nunca había sentido me hizo decir su nombre unos segundos antes de estrellarme en sus labios, la necesidad que no había sentido en años me forzó a probarlo y pronto estaba saboreando el momento en que el tímidamente movía su lengua intentando imitar mis movimientos, yo seguía teniendo el control y sabía lo que estaba haciendo con él, hasta que lo mordí para probar su sangre y hacerle saber que no podía confiarse ni de un beso, pero en lugar de eso un gemido suyo vibro en mi boca, sentí como todo se descontrolaba y un largo escalofrió corrió por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, la sensación me hizo apretar los muslos, casi pierdo todo cuando estuve a punto de corresponder el gemido dándole a entender a este idiota que de alguna manera me dio placer, aun así lo que más me molesta es que casi fui obligada a escapar de su cuarto)

Ahora en su cuarto no podía dejar de repetir lo que acababa de ocurrir en su mente y una curiosidad casi irrisible para alguien que había trabajado como prostituta hizo a ma-ma pasar la mano por su entrepierna por encima del pantalón y pudo sentir que la humedad en sus bragas hacia que estas resbalaran contra sus labios hinchados provocando una nueva oleada de placer trayendo junto con ella la imagen de Techie mirándola con sus grandes ojos, su boca hinchada por el beso y el pequeño hilo de sangre en su comisura, esta vez no pudo contener el gemido que fue en parte por la sensación de placer que recorrió su cuerpo y en parte por la frustración que sentía por no poder controlar esto, aun así esto era casi una novedad para ella hace mucho tiempo que se negaba a sentir algo parecido, mas por la clase de trabajo que tenía, pero ahora sin duda podía darse un segundo para disfrutar. Se recargo en la puerta de metal de su cuarto abriendo el botón y el zipper de los jeans y metiendo la mano derecha en sus bragas empezando a moler lentamente su clítoris, dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás cuando un ligero mareo comenzó a invadirla, el sabor de la saliva y la sangre de él todavía estaba fresca en su mente, deslizo la mano más adentro de su ropa interior pasando el dedo índice por su entrada apunto de empujarlo hacia dentro. Hasta que la voz de Caleb sonó por el intercomunicador que estaba a lado de su cama.

-Ma, atrape a unos traficantes del mega bloque Blue Night con falsificaciones muy buenas de slo-mo ¿Qué quieres que haga con ellos?

("Maldita sea Caleb justo en este momento"). Ma-ma acomodo su ropa interior y el pantalón, limpio sus dedos en la orilla de la cama antes de recoger el intercomunicador que se encontraba en la mesa de noche.

-¿Madi estar ahí?

-Si Caleb, te escuche

-¿Qué quieres que haga con ellos?

-Tráeme a esos idiotas

 **XxXxXxXxXx**

Espero que les esté gustando lo que están leyendo sé que puede ser algo confuso pero confíen en mí y amen a Ma-ma como yo amo a Lena Headey sobre todo después de ver el final de la temporada 6 de Game of Thrones creo que la buscare para casarme con ella, la amo demasiado.

Un detalle que quisiera que tomaran en cuenta es que mi intención es hacer a esta Ma-ma, la combinación perfecta entre ella y Cersei; eso sería todo por ahora, gracias por leerme : 3.

Buu-Bye


End file.
